Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a buckled belt and in particular to a buckled belt for emergency escape, employed to escape rapidly from high building when quite an unforeseen danger from a fire lies ahead.
So far, there were problems that since persons stayed at hotel in high building could not easily find an emergency exit when a fire occured, they wander from place to place and eventually, it could be produced a great loss of life.
Tourists often carry with an emergency escape device for the protection of lives. However, it was trouble-some to carry with it every time they travel.
Thus, the present invention relates to a buckled belt capable of being used as an escape device and a conventional belt.